FOREVER LULLABY
|font color = white |track color = #65AFC4 |CD name = Canon (カノン) |previous = THANK YOU |next = - |current track = FOREVER LULLABY}} |font color = white |name = カノン FOREVER LULLABY |image = |kanji name = FOREVER LULLABY |romaji name = FOREVER LULLABY |translation = FOREVER LULLABY |artist = Miyano Mamoru |lyrics = marhy |composition = marhy |arrangement = Matsuura Akihisa}} The third track from the single Canon sung by Miyano Mamoru. It was used as the ending theme in his radio show Radio Animelo Mix.Mamoru Miyano Official Website (Japanese) Lyrics English = There are still things I want to talk about Overflowing that it won't lose even to the stars I want to monopolize those eyes Let me say such a childish wish also Like this throughout the night Until morning comes By your side until you fall asleep With You in a Dreaming Like floating in a gentle wave It is fragile that's why it is dear Because I have decided that I'm going to protect you I will sing Forever Lullaby I complained on not being able to meet you Drawn towards you, you laughed Behind those dignified eyes The transience and delicateness found are treasures In my arms tonight Entrust everything By my side until you fall asleep With Me in Your Dreaming If you shed tears in the cold wind I'll just hug you so come back here You laughing Yes With just that Makes me happy Forever You are My Smile Our encounter was a miracle given by chance Let's make the future together For example, even when you can't see your destination If you look back I'm standing here Like being wrapped in the morning sun I wanted to touch it because it was likely to disappear Because I have decided that I'm going to protect you I will sing Forever Lullaby Forever LullabyTranslation by Aria's Cafe. |-| Romaji = Hanashitai koto wa madamada Hoshi ni mo makenai kurai afurete Sono hitomi hitorijime shitai Son'na kodomo mitaina negai mo iwa sete yo Kon'ya wa kono mama zutto Asagakurumade Kimi no soba de nemurinitsuku made WITH YOU IN A DREAMING Yasashii nami ni ukande iru youna Koware-soude dakara itoshikute Boku ga mamotte iku tte kimeta kara Utau kara FOREVER LULLABY Aenakute yowane haku no wa Anata no hou nette kimi wa waratta Rintoshita hitomi no oku ni Mitsuketa moro-sa mo hakana-sa mo takaramono Kon'ya wa ude no naka de Subete azukete Boku no soba de nemurinitsuku made WITH ME IN YOUR DREAMING Tsumetai kaze ni namida shitanara Koko ni modotte kite tada dakishimeru kara Kimi ga waratteru sou sore dake de Ureshikute FOREVER YOU ARE MY SMILE Deai wa guuzen ga kureta kiseki Mirai wa issho ni tsukutte ikou Tatoeba yukusaki ga mienai toki mo Furikaereba boku wa koko ni tatte iru Yawarakai asahi ni tsutsuma reru youna Kiete shimai-soude furete itakute Boku ga mamotte iku tte kimeta kara Utau kara FOREVER LULLABY FOREVER LULLABYRomaji from JpopAsia |-| Kanji = 話したいことはまだまだ 星にも負けないくらい溢れて その瞳独り占めしたい そんな 子供みたいな願いも言わせてよ 今夜は このままずっと 朝が来るまで 君の側で眠りにつくまで With You in a Dreaming 優しい波に 浮かんでいる様な 壊れそうで だから愛しくて 僕が守っていくって 決めたから 歌うから Forever Lullaby 逢えなくて 弱音吐くのは あなたの方ねって君は 笑った 凛とした瞳の奥に 見付けた脆さも儚さも宝物 今夜は 腕の中で 全て預けて 僕の側で眠りにつくまで With Me in Your Dreaming 冷たい風に 涙したなら ここに戻って来て ただ抱きしめるから 君が笑ってる そう それだけで 嬉しくて Forever You are My Smile 出逢いは偶然がくれた奇跡 未来は一緒に作っていこう 例えば行く先が見えないときも 振り返れば 僕はここに立っている 柔らかい朝陽に 包まれる様な 消えてしまいそうで 触れていたくて 僕が守っていくって 決めたから 歌うから Forever Lullaby Forever Lullaby歌詞タイム (Japanese) Video |track name = FOREVER LULLABY |file link = }} References Navigation Category:Music Category:Miyano Mamoru Category:Canon (songs)